


王子和公主

by 9shanbysea



Series: s.c.i私设篇 [2]
Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 双向暗恋, 女装, 校园paro
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16791934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9shanbysea/pseuds/9shanbysea
Summary: 大白和公孙沿用了原小说的霸道匪气大哥和怪癖美人的人物设定





	1. 上

**Author's Note:**

> 大白和公孙沿用了原小说的霸道匪气大哥和怪癖美人的人物设定

“名校SCIU，有两大风云人物。  
第一号人物白羽瞳，在当届第一名成绩录取刑侦专业，课业优秀的同时却有着超强的运动神经，散打冠军的多年保持者，也是在校几年来校草榜单第一名保持者。  
第二号人物展耀，比同龄人大上一届，高中时期因成绩过为瞩目被提前一年破格录取，收为犯罪心理学界鬼才赵爵教授的关门弟子。为人看似低调，实则深藏不露。  
两人可谓是不打不相识，水火不相容……”  
白羽瞳读不下去了，把社团招新的宣传小册往桌上一扔，气不打一处来。  
“这写的什么乱七八糟的。什么水火不相容。”  
“我看看。”  
展耀扶了扶眼镜接过小册子瞟了一眼。  
“说得没错啊。谁和你关系好了。”  
“你就让他们乱编吧，迟早出事情。”  
新生不了解情况。白羽瞳和展耀表面上不对付，实际上是课要选到同一堂，宿舍要分到同一间的好朋友关系。  
“他们也不容易，又不是什么过分的东西，编就编了，总比去年那个写我们是一对的好吧。”  
“你什么意思啊？和我配一对委屈你了？”  
“怎么和学长说话呢？”  
“你不就比我大一届吗，得意什么？”  
“你别忘了，我生日还比你早一天呢。于情于理，你都应该尊重我。”  
“看把你能的。”  
白羽瞳不以为然。不过展耀不知道的是，去年那个把写他俩写成“爱情”故事其实还是白羽瞳的提议呢。  
白羽瞳很早就知道自己对展耀怀有有别于兄弟的情感，但是两人太相熟了，这种情感的程度又显得若有若无。虽然外界看来他们亲密无间，但是展耀总能在亲密和疏离之间找到一种微妙的平衡感，也致使他一直不太敢表明心意。  
“这个太扯了。不如今年也和去年一样吧。”  
“可别再写了，你知道去年那种写法，招来多少纯粹想看热闹的人，天天变着法给我们牵媒拉线，你自己不也都烦死了吗？”  
其实也没那么烦的，白羽瞳撇撇嘴腹诽道。  
“再说了，你这校草的女友粉丝团能放过我吗？”  
白羽瞳无语了，他每天强行拉着展耀出双入对影影不离，其实本意就是想营造一种两人是情侣的状态。不过就是由于展耀那特有的危机防范意识，这种流言反倒没有传得特别凶，展耀在那些女孩子眼里甚至从“情敌”成长为了变相的传话筒。无论是逢年过节还是日常吃饭，白大校草都能收到各式各样直接或者间接的告白，苦不堪言。  
正说着，展耀又往白羽瞳桌上丢了三封粉粉嫩嫩的信  
“喏，今天也是收获满满。”  
“啊……”  
白羽瞳这些年收到的情书，多到他不用拆大概都能背出里面有什么内容。  
“不愧是校草，还挺有人气的。”  
“怎么，展大学长慕我这种明星人气？”  
白羽瞳白了他一眼，展耀却是嗤之以鼻。  
“我有什么可羡慕你的，少自恋了。还有啊，你以后能不能发个告示，别让那些人老拿我当传话筒。”  
“我怎么觉得你话里有话呢。醋意不小啊。”  
“谁……谁吃醋了。”  
说是没吃醋，展耀神色却有些不自然起来，话都说不利索。  
“其实吧，不想帮忙干这些事情，还有一个一劳永逸的办法。”  
“什么办法？”  
白羽瞳勾勾手指，展耀附耳过去。白羽瞳故作神秘地在展耀耳边说道。  
“你亲自落实我情人的名号。”  
展耀闭上眼睛才生生忍住了打他的冲动。  
“别开玩笑了。”  
“谁跟你开玩笑了。我们的展大学长这么优秀，哪个自不量力的敢来挑战？”  
白羽瞳凑近了展耀，神色出奇地认真。展耀一时间竟然没分清他到底什么意思。  
不过展耀就算学问做得得再通透，一遇上自己的事情还是慌了手脚，脑子一片乱麻。  
正当两个人僵持不下的时候，门口传来一个充满磁性的声音。  
“我，是不是来得不太是时候。”  
说是这么说，不过赵爵脸上倒是没什么愧疚的神色，一副看好戏的表情。  
展耀慌忙推开白羽瞳。  
“有新课题，来我办公室一下。”  
展耀应声出门，赵爵慢他一步，留给一脸不爽的白羽瞳一个意会的笑容。  
赵爵这时候捣什么乱！到嘴边的猫跑了，可恶！

就在这时，紧接着一个电话打来，白羽瞳还没好气的。  
“喂，谁啊？”  
“臭小子你皮痒吗？”  
白大哥的声音一传出来，正要摇椅子玩的白羽瞳吓得差点摔地上去。  
“什么事啊，哥。”白羽瞳马上换回温顺的语气，要多乖有多乖，情绪可谓是在狼和哈士奇之间切换自如。  
“有个忙要你帮一下。你下周三晚上应该没事吧，来救个场，戏剧社的主演病了。”  
“什么戏啊。”  
“王子和公主的。”  
“哥……谁演公主啊？”  
“你自己选，小耀不是就挺好的吗。”  
白大哥语出惊人，此时不知道是恶作剧还是送助攻，白羽瞳竟然连反对的理由都找不到。但是想了想让展耀同意反串的难度，他还是犹豫了。  
“你自己和公孙就不能演了吗？你俩一个王子一个公主简直绝配。”  
公孙堪称他们法医学专业远近闻名的人物，长相是美人中的美人，但性格却是不正常中的不正常，脾气古怪爱好重口。大哥也是废了九牛二虎之力才刚刚追到手。这个戏来给他们用来巩固感情再合适不过了。  
“你想什么呢？就他那张脸去反串，有人觊觎他怎么办。”  
“公孙那性格谁敢觊觎他啊。”  
白羽瞳认识公孙那么久，还真没觉得他那个阴惨惨的笑声有啥魅力可言，怎么就把自家大哥给迷得五迷三道找不着北的。  
“怎么说你嫂子呢！要我去你们部给你松松骨是不是？”  
“我哪敢啊。”  
白大哥一发脾气，匪气就上来了，白羽瞳听得肝颤。  
“就这么说定了，你和小耀之间的问题给你一天时间解决，明天晚上排练要是没见着你人，我去拆了你宿舍的门！”  
白大哥气势汹汹把电话挂了，留下这个可怜的弟弟苦恼。  
他家亲哥修的真的只是商科？真的不是黑社会？  
白羽瞳日常陷入怀疑血缘关系的日子里，头疼该怎么和展耀说这件事。

“我拒绝。”  
“展耀！救急啊，你不去我哥会杀了我的。”  
“那是你哥，关我什么事啊。”  
展耀看到白羽瞳这个急得团团转的样子，简直后悔没去买包鱼干坐下来慢慢啃，幸灾乐祸看好戏的心情溢于言表。  
白羽瞳看着他这个样子，恨得牙痒痒。  
“还说是兄弟呢，我看你一点都不关心我。”  
“谁和你是兄弟了。说起来我只是你学长吧，而且你好像也怎么承认和尊重过。”  
“你！”  
白羽瞳吃瘪，打算换一种战术。  
“猫……”  
展耀神经一紧，他以听到白羽瞳这么软绵绵地叫自己就要心软。  
“除了你我真没办法和别人一起。”  
从小到大，也就展耀能让白羽瞳这个洁癖能毫无心理负担地随意接触了。换了不知道哪来的陌生人，估计能要了他的命。  
看展耀有所动摇，白羽瞳继续发力。  
“你去的话，我请你吃一个学期的意大利面。”  
展耀听到吃的，眼睛都有点发亮，权衡再三终于答应了。  
白羽瞳捏了一把汗。

排练现场，白锦堂看到展耀过来打招呼。  
“羽瞳这小子挺厉害，还真的把你带过来了。”  
“没事，帮大哥的忙是应该的。”  
白锦堂听了，开开心心把展耀的剧本拿过来了。  
展耀读了两行发现不太对劲。  
“大哥，这台词……你确定是我的？”  
白锦堂一脸奇怪，拿过去看了一眼。  
“没错啊，是公主的台词啊。”  
“公主？”  
“怎么，羽瞳没和你说？”  
“大哥你稍微等我一下。”  
展耀气势汹汹杀出去，白羽瞳就在门口等他，一副接受审判的样子。不知道是不是心里作用，白羽瞳看见展耀的时候仿佛能感受到他镜片下森森的寒气。  
厚厚的剧本被拍到白羽瞳头上。  
“你不解释一下吗？”  
“解释什么，就是演戏啊，你的角色是公主而已。”  
白羽瞳承认得倒是爽快，展耀反被他这坦坦荡荡的样子弄得话到嘴边突然说不出来。  
“你不是在研究和性别倒错相关的课题吗？正好给你收集素材了嘛！”  
“谁告诉你的？”  
“赵爵。”  
赵爵打断他们的那一天，看小老虎气呼呼的很好玩的样子，特地告诉了他这个信息顺毛。  
展耀头疼。也就是说他先被赵爵卖给了白羽瞳，又被白羽瞳卖给了白大哥。  
他以前怎么都没觉得自己那么受欢迎呢？  
“我要退出。就算我要收集素材也不代表我要亲自体验啊。”  
展耀刚要离开，白羽瞳抓住他的手腕一把拉了回来，把他困在自己和墙面之间。  
“你想干什么？”  
白羽瞳突如其来的强硬举动让展耀吓了一跳。  
“演个戏而已嘛，有什么不敢的。”  
“你少激我。”展耀不吃他这一套，但是白羽瞳距离太近了，但是这个姿势的压迫感让他心跳有点失控。  
“你这么抗拒，很容易让我怀疑你是不是有什么别的想法啊。”  
白羽瞳慢慢靠近展耀，故意贴在他耳边轻轻说话。气流飘到敏感的耳朵上，展耀耳根一下就红了。白羽瞳看见后自觉地往后退了点。  
“而且我已经把你的名字报上去了。你不去也得去。要退出的话，你自己和大哥说去。”  
“你！”  
展耀这次算是完全着了这只狡诈的白老鼠的道。  
“还是说，展学长……你不会，真的爱、上、我了吧？”  
白羽瞳故意强调了“爱上”两个字，用这种语气调戏他，激这个薄脸皮来反驳自己。以他的经验，要是光让这只猫炸毛却不让他挠回来，别说他要气死，自己看了都心疼。但奇怪的是，白羽瞳等了半天，展耀既没有像以往一样一爪子飞过来，也没有用自己那无限接近于200的IQ把白羽瞳嘲讽到后悔出生在这个世界上。  
反而是面红耳赤强装镇定，最后叹了口气。  
“下不为例。”  
白羽瞳都愣住了，心里隐隐约约有些微妙的预感。  
“猫，你是不是……”  
但是没等他说完，展耀就趁他不备逃出他的围困，到屋子里去了。  
那天晚上，两个人都是沉默无言回到宿舍，整夜未眠。

TBC……


	2. 下

到了正式演出的那一天。  
不仅是展耀紧张，白羽瞳都紧张得不行。在化妆间外面等展耀的时候，仿佛新郎在等那待嫁的新娘子。正当他不知道过了多久的时候，展耀才被马韩牵着，捂着脸慢腾腾挪了出来。  
“当当当当~怎么样？我的技术相当不错吧。”马韩和白羽瞳这些人也算是老相识了，一听到要给展耀反串几乎是主动包揽下变装这个任务，对自己的手艺非常满意。  
展耀偷偷从指缝里看白羽瞳的表情，见白羽瞳没有太大反应，才把手放了下来。结果那一瞬间，白羽瞳的眼睛就像被点亮了一般。  
看到展耀全脸的那一刻，白羽瞳算是明白了大哥为什么不愿意让公孙来演公主。  
老实说展耀现在这个样子，他都不想让展耀出演了。  
摘掉了眼镜，展耀平常那被镜片给缩小了的眼睛瞬间回到了正常的尺寸，在灯光下闪着琉璃般的光彩，纤长的睫毛不用过分刻画都有着摄人心魄的美丽。况且他本来就白，假发的浅金色都不显违和，艳丽的口红颜色更是衬得自带微笑的唇角更加迷人。白羽瞳都看呆了。  
“怎么样，王子大人，对这位公主还满意嘛？”马韩也非常开心。她摘下展耀眼镜的一瞬间和白羽瞳现在的表情差不多。天知道他是怎么做到顶着这张脸低调过上四年的，老实说如果没有这副眼镜的封印，校草榜单的前几名是谁，还不一定呢。  
“挺……挺可爱的。”  
展耀听到白羽瞳这夸奖也不知道该开心还是尴尬。  
“我还是不要演了吧。”  
展耀看见镜子里自己的样子，这辈子第一次反串的时候发现自己的心理建设还是做得不够。  
“你别怕啊，我有信心没人认得出来你的。”马韩一看自己的努力成果要白费，急忙帮着劝展耀。拉拉扯扯间，白大哥也过来了。  
“干什么呢，准备准备要上场了。”  
本来忙得团团转的他，刚要离开，突然倒了回来盯着展耀看了半天。  
“小耀？”  
“大哥……”展耀尴尬地笑笑，白大哥朝他竖起了大拇指。  
“正点！”  
“哎呀哥你快走，你小心公孙发脾气。”  
白羽瞳担心大哥再看下去该有什么奇怪的想法了。  
“也是。你们俩快点准备啊。”  
“加油加油！”  
马韩也跟着大哥去忙别的了，只留下白羽瞳和展耀在化妆间外相对无言。  
“真的挺……挺好看的。”  
“谢谢。”  
“没事，我也在呢，放心。”

上台后，白羽瞳刚出场，满场都是粉丝应援团的尖叫。平常就很帅气的校草，穿上王子服饰更是加了一层梦幻滤镜，让多少女孩子心目中的白马王子形象就赫然于眼前。大家一边感叹白羽瞳是多么珍贵，一边暗暗想，什么样的人才能和他搭上呢？  
但是展耀亮相的那一瞬间，全场哗然，随后便是可怕的宁静。  
“……”展耀在台上尴尬得无以复加，还以为自己做错了什么。  
“哎哎，这谁啊？”  
“咱们学校还有这种美人？”  
“输了输了！”  
台下的迷妹们窃窃私语起来，被现场维持秩序的马韩瞪了一眼才安静下来。  
结果展耀一出声，又是一片惊呼。  
“男的？”  
“卧槽男的能长这么好看？”  
“这什么宝藏？”  
波澜不惊如赵爵，在认出这是展耀的时候也吃了一惊。  
“哦？白家的小老虎还真有福气啊。”  
展耀脸上已经红得能滴血了，不过上了台也只能硬着头皮演下去，尽量把注意力放在白羽瞳身上而不去管台下观众的反应，戏演得还算顺利。  
到了最后一幕，是王子和公主的一吻定情。  
这一幕在排练的时候已经定好了用借位的方式。白羽瞳一手揽着展耀的腰，一手抬起他的下巴把头歪到一边，本来已经排练了无数次都很顺利。  
但是现场表演的时候，白羽瞳却突然有点别的想法。  
此时的两人，额头抵着额头，近得能听到彼此呼吸的声音，展耀一长簇因为紧张而颤动的睫毛仿佛都能蹭到他。望着展耀绯红的脸颊，白羽瞳不想忍了。  
感觉白羽瞳迟迟没有动静，本来闭着眼的展耀觉得有些奇怪，睁开了眼睛。  
台下也觉得奇怪。  
连认真啃着玻璃皿里的牛肉干的公孙都停下了嘴一脸八卦地看着他俩，好奇接下来的进展。  
“有点意思啊。白锦堂还真没骗我。”  
然而白羽瞳的眼神愈发认真。展耀是不是和他一样的心情呢。  
“猫儿。”白羽瞳没发出声音，只做了个口型。  
“！”  
白羽瞳一手扬起了披风挡住两人，两人的互动被遮得严严实实的。  
“噢~~~”  
台下观众惊了，同时也是好奇。半遮半掩，本身也是一种引起遐想特殊的表现方式，台下观众只当是为了舞台效果，也没什么人相信披风后的两人真的干了什么。  
但是后台的公孙对披风后的情形可是看得一清二楚。要不是他不方便出声，此时他都想对着台上吹个口哨。  
“ho~这么刚！有趣有趣！”  
白羽瞳是真的亲上去了。  
展耀的茫然无措眼睛瞪得更大了，脑子里都要乱成浆糊了。  
这是在干什么？他什么意思？这和说好的不一样啊。可是如果只是为了表演，他为什么要遮起来呢？  
展耀久久没能回过神来，谢幕的时候都差点忘记鞠躬。最后妆都还没卸就被匆匆拉走了。  
赵爵看到展耀的样子一眼就猜出发生了什么事，坐在座位上幽幽地喝茶。马韩眼尖，看到白羽瞳嘴上没擦干净的口红印就知道刚才什么情况，也是笑而不语。  
公孙看到那场好戏，胃口更好，回自己的实验室边用牛肉干做宵夜边继续解剖，白大哥急急忙忙处理完现场的事情追去找公孙。  
没人在意他俩去哪里了。

被白羽瞳拽到湖边的时候，展耀的脸上还在发热。刚才太过紧张，他都忘记了白羽瞳亲上来的时候是什么感觉。好像白羽瞳后来还张嘴说了些什么，不过放空状态的他也没注意看。  
白羽瞳紧紧握住展耀的手，展耀心跳一紧。  
湖畔的微风吹过树叶，发出好听的声音。展耀觉得镇定了些。  
“你刚刚……表演是不是太认真了些。”  
“谁告诉你那是表演的。”  
展耀听到这句话，虽然背靠着树都觉得腿有些发软。  
“猫儿！我一直都很喜欢你！你感觉不到吗？”  
以前他们有多少真心话是借着开玩笑的由头说出来的，头一次被用这么认真的语气直接告白，展耀才松了口气，无奈地笑了笑。  
“怎么可能感觉不到啊。傻老鼠。”  
展耀拽着白羽瞳的领子靠近自己的脸，白羽瞳对着嘴唇凑了上去。  
最初还只是试探，展耀睁着眼茫然无措地接受这个晚上第二次的亲密接触。后来就像多年来的疑惑释然一般，两人不再隐忍自己的感情，靠唇舌不断相接来释放着内心的渴望。  
那一瞬间，沙沙的风停止了，背后钟楼啪嗒啪嗒的齿轮声小时了，夜晚聒噪的虫鸣也安静了。  
取而代之的，是清晰可闻的心跳声。  
砰咚，砰咚，砰咚，要跳出喉咙蹦到手上似的响亮。  
然后，心跳声似乎也听不见了。心底有什么东西源源不绝溢了出来，像山涧潺潺的溪水。  
两人从激动到缠绵，呼吸变得绵长而平静。  
“公主殿下，现在愿意和王子一起了吗？”  
“谁是你的公主？还王子呢，也不嫌恶心。”  
“哎？我主动解决了你一直在意的事情，你还说我恶心？有这道理吗？”  
“谁说的，明明是你自己一直在意吧。”  
“你说什么！”  
得了便宜卖乖的展耀，又被白羽瞳摁在树上亲了半天，亲到那盛气凌人的架势歇菜为止。  
“唔……喂……别在这里……唔……”  
展耀冷静下来以后理智回笼，又不好意思起来。  
“没人会看见的。”  
白羽瞳觉得展耀也是好玩，明明刚才那么投入的时候都没顾及这些。看着展耀眼角泛红，眼下特意画的那颗泪痣显得更加楚楚可怜，白羽瞳根本不想停下欺负他的举动。  
不过两个人刚腻歪没多久，巡逻的保安就到附近了。  
虽说在小树林约会的情侣并不少，不过穿成这样被保安撞见总归是件尴尬的事情。  
展耀几乎是下意识就扑倒了白羽瞳，躲避手电筒一闪一闪的光。  
借着微弱的月光，展耀的双眼，像明星一般美丽耀眼，白羽瞳不自觉在他脸上又亲了一下。  
吧唧一声还挺响亮。  
“你！”展耀咬牙切齿，却不敢出声，只能偷偷在白羽瞳身上用力掐一把。白羽瞳疼得满脸哀怨，决定记在小本本上以后加倍讨回来。  
保安终于走了的时候，两个人身上都脏得要命。  
“啊，怎么办，这衣服要还的吧。”  
“这些让大哥处理吧，他让我们帮忙救场，两套衣服算便宜了。”  
法医实验室里，白大哥打了个喷嚏。不过他只以为是公孙这里寒气太重，并没有在意。

第二天，校园里就到处在传，那个和白羽瞳搭戏的高个美人到底是谁。  
更有好事者拍下了宣传的照片，一时间学校里流言四起。  
“你们说，这个像不像展耀前辈啊。”  
“个子是挺合的。”  
“哎？仔细一看，这不就是不戴眼镜的展学长吗？”  
快速PS大神立马给照片里的人P了个展耀同款的眼镜，众人惊呼。  
“神秘美人到底是谁”这个问题，不到半天时间就破案了。  
于是这学期，校草榜单的榜首不再是白羽瞳了，摇身一变成了展耀。  
“这群喜新厌旧的家伙！”  
白羽瞳看到自己排在展耀下面，小情绪又上来了。  
“我上个榜怎么了，以前都没见你在意这个小排名。”  
“那怎么一样！你就算排进来了，也只能我在你‘上面’呀！”  
展耀听他后半句话，一口咖啡差点呛到鼻子里，咳嗽了半天。  
“……没羞没臊。”  
“这是原则！”  
展耀无奈，懒得和他争这些。  
不过自从他们两个确认关系以后，就再也没有人来悄悄找展耀递情书了。  
明眼人都看得出来两个人之间的粉红泡泡，已经多到能淹死人的程度了。再说回白羽瞳的小粉丝们，要么继续颜控一股脑大半跳槽到了展耀那边，要么看破红尘，祝这对神仙眷侣恩恩爱爱永远幸福，总之也是一派和谐。开玩笑，展学长的女装扮相大家也是见识过的，毫不夸地说有多少人在那一瞬间都觉得自己不配做女孩子了，更别提有勇气和他去抢校草了。  
虽然耽误了有点久，所幸结局还不错。  
王子大人，终于和他的公主，不，应该说是另一位王子，有情人终成眷属。


End file.
